Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles Traduction FR
by proudstudentwoman
Summary: Traduction de Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles par proudhousewife en français
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Un américain de ma tl sur Twitter a partagé un article qui parle de ce texte complètement WTF écrit par une mère de famille chrétienne qui a décidé de réécrire Harry Potter (bonne idée n'est ce pas) en un bon petit texte chrétien (parce que la sorcellerie c'est le mal) et je me suis dit c'est le parfait mélange de WTF, insulte à l'œuvre JK Rowing, aux athées, oserais-je même dire aux chrétiens eux même. Et bien entendu j'ai eu l'envie de le traduire puisque nous aussi méritons de lire cette petite pépite de l'internet. Je ne comptais pas vraiment le mettre sur internet (j'ai entrepris cette traduction juste pour mes « Lecture de Nuit » : des soundclouds ou je lis des fanfics marrantes et/ou wtf) puis vu le texte j'me suis dit que le posté sur serait marrant. _

_Je tenais aussi a précisé que, bien entendue, je suis TOTALEMENT en désaccord avec les idées et la vision du monde que ce texte véhicule._

_Disclaimer : Ce texte et purement et simplement une traduction de : Hogwarts** School of Prayer and Miracles par **proudhousewife. Inspirée de l'œuvre et des personnages de JK Rowling (désolé Joanne). Le texte original et L'œuvre qui l'a inspiré ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant la traduction est un petit peu plus que du Google translate et croyez moi quand je vous dis que c'est du boulot : /_

_Merci à tous et « bonne « lecture_

**Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon prénommé Harry Potter qui vivait sous les escaliers dans une maison sur Privet Drive avec son oncle et sa tante. C'était un garçon gentil et obéissant qui faisait ses corvées. Mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans la vie. Quelque chose de spécial et important. Mais il n'arrivait pas réellement à mettre le doigt dessus. Il restait éveillé chaque nuit et rêvait à cette chose qu'il lui manquait. Mais un jour on toqua à la porte et tout changea.

« Va répondre, Harry !» aboya sa tante Pétunia, une femme d'affaire, de son fauteuil où elle était assise les pieds en l'air. Elle avait de courtes boucles blondes et ne portait jamais de maquillage. Oncle Vernon acquiesça tel un mouton, de la cuisine et enfourna des brownies au chocolat dans le four.

_Tu ne devrais pas plutôt faire ça ? _pensa Harry, mais il était bien trop obéissant et alla par conséquent répondre à la porte. Il tourna la poignée en métal et poussa l'imposante porte en bois.

Sur le porche se tenait un homme grand et musclé avec une bonne barbe bien grande et masculine. Il portait une chemise à carreau rouge, un jean et une paire de bottes en cuir solide. Son torse était couvert d'une couche de poils bruns épais et indisciplinés. Il portait un collier qui ressemblait à un minuscule T pour Harry. A sa vue, Harry se senti heureux, presque en paix, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Bonjour, gamin » salua l'homme aimablement puis souri. Il avait un visage doux et amical qui te met en confiance. « Je m'appelle Hagrid. Est-ce que je peux parler à ta maman et à ton papa ? »

« Je n'ai pas de maman ni de papa » répondit Harry tristement en regardant ses vielles chaussures bleues qui tombaient en lambeaux. C'est surement pour ça qu'il se sentait si seul, pensa-t-il, surement pas pour la première fois. C'était peut-être d'un père et d'une mère qu'il lui manquait. Même si ce n'était pas très juste.

« Je suis tellement désolé d'entendre ça » proféra-t-il avec empathie.

« Vous pouvez parler à mon oncle et à ma tante » rétorqua Harry poliment en clignant ses grands yeux bleu d'enfant.

« Bonjour, chers voisins ! Je me demandais si vous aviez été sauvés » s'écrit Hagrid vivement en inclinant son chapeau de cowboy en paille au large bord.

Tante Pétunia s'esclaffa d'un rire graveleux et s'approcha. « Sauvés ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un de ces chrétiens ? »

Harry ne savait pas ce que ce mot voulait dire mais le sourire d'Hagrid était le sourire le plus serein qu'il n'a jamais vu. Harry ressenti un sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur, à la vue du rictus sur le visage radieux, illuminé et amical de l'étranger. Il se demandait pourquoi Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne souriaient pas comme ça…

« Oui, j'en suis un » répondit Hagrid gentiment « Et Vous ? «

Tante Pétunia rigola de plus belle, et pointa son nez anguleux dans les airs « On est trop intelligent pour ça, N'avez-vous point lu Dawkins ? Dieu est mort ! Dawkins le prouve. Voulez-vous que nous vous enseignons Dawkins ? »

« C'est quoi un chrétien ? » demanda Harry innocemment en enfouissant ses chaussures dans le tapis jaune qui n'avait pas été reçu un coup d'aspirateur depuis longtemps.

« Les chrétiens sont des personnes qui veulent devenir quelqu'un de bien » expliqua Hagrid avec sagesse puis s'accroupit pour être au même niveau qu'Harry « On veut aller au paradis après la mort. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le paradis, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux curieux

« Le paradis est un endroit somptueux où tu peux être avec Dieu »

Tante Pétunia couvrit les oreilles d'Harry et sa voix était doucereuse quand elle dit « Merci beaucoup pour votre inquiétude, monsieur, nous avons la science et le socialisme et les anniversaires. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de l'Évolution ? Nous avons un excellent manuel que je pourrais vous donner si vous voulez en apprendre plus. »

Hagrid ria sagement « l'Évolution est un conte de fée. Vous n'y croyez pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que j'y crois « crissa Tante Pétunia

« Et bien prouvez le »

Tante Pétunia ne put que le fixer et sa grande bouche s'ouvra bêtement. Elle qui se croyait si éduquée et qui demandait tout le temps que les chrétiens démontrent leurs propos ne pouvait même pas prouver sa propre religion. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry su qui était réellement intelligent.

« Dites-moi comment aller au paradis » pleura Harry nostalgique, joignant ses mains ensemble. Parfois la sagesse des plus jeunes est incroyable. On pense que les adultes savent tout puis Dieu parlent à travers les plus petits et nous montre que nous sommes tous des mortels marchant sur le chemin de la vie. Humilité.

« Tu dois seulement être sauvé. Veux-tu être sauvé ? »

« Oui, oui » couina Harry en sautant sur lui-même.

« Et bien prie la prière du pécheur ! »

Tante Pétunia essaya de l'arrêter mais elle était impuissante face à la pureté, l'innocence, et la sainte énergie d'Harry. Rapidement Harry fini sa prière. Hagrid rayonnait de joie.

« Tu es un chrétien maintenant, Harry ! » Harry pleura de fierté.

« Harry souri puis s'interrogea « Mais comment je deviens un chrétien ? Je ne sais pas comment faire «

Un large sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Hagrid « Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où tu peux apprendre tout ça – Poudlard l'École de la prière et des miracles ! »


	2. Nouveaux Horizons

_Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 toujours avec Harry le messie. Vous allez voir on a le droit à une jolie surprise à la fin du chapitre (nouvel OTP potentiel ?)_

**Chapitre 2  
><strong>

« Poudlard l'École de la prière et des miracles ? » questionna Harry en joignant les mains. Juste à l'écoute de ce nom, il ressenti comme une sorte de paix intérieure. Il en voulait plus que cette paix. Il voulait savoir comment devenir un bon chrétien. Il commençait à penser que cette Paix et être un bon chrétien était la même chose « Je veux y aller !»

Hagrid rayonnait. Il avait prié si fort qu'il puisse sauver une âme aujourd'hui et il était si heureux d'avoir sauvé l'âme d'un si gentil, si fervent petit. Le pauvre garçon, élevé par des parents non chrétiens, qui travaillaient tous les deux et qui le laissaient avec une baby-sitter, toute la journée. C'était une bonne chose qu'Hagrid soit arrivé à temps. Encore 5 ans sur ce chemin là et Harry serait devenu un Évolutionniste drogué qui fornique à tout bout de champs.

« Ne sois pas bête, Harry » commanda Tante Pétunia en craquant ses longs doigts osseux. « Rentre à l'intérieur, je vais te lire la théorie de L'Évolution par Dawkins. Tu n'as pas besoin de cette religion stupide ».

Harry froissa son petit visage innocent et pensa très fort. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon était ses plus proches parents, la seule maison qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Pouvait-il vraiment tout quitter ? Mais il était sauvé maintenant. Il avait prié la prière du pécheur. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici après tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Soudainement il sut quoi faire.

« Non, Tante Pétunia » proféra t'il calmement avec sa sagesse enfantine. « L'Évolution n'est pas une réalité et je vais à Poudlard »

« Non, non Harry » crissa Tante Pétunia pleine de désespoir " J'ai une idée. Tu peux avoir un deuxième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tu aimes les anniversaires n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les anniversaires ne sont pas de Dieu » verbalisa Harry plein de savoirs en regardant sa tante avec une sagesse innocente. « tu as essayé é de me corrompre mais ça n'a pas marché. Cependant je te pardonne Tante Pétunia grâce au verset 23:24 selon Saint Luc. »

Hagrid était encore une fois impressionné par la sagesse du petit. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait pardonner à quelqu'un qui l'aurait blessé aussi profondément que cette femme a blessé Harry. Il lui a pardonné comme ça ! Harry a réellement compris le verset 19 :14 selon Saint Matthieu ce jour-là.

« Ne part pas, Harry » gémit Dudley tel un enfant.

« Il le faut » dit Harry en franchissant le seuil de la maison. « Au revoir les Dursley, j'espère que vous allez être sauvés vous aussi. »

C'est ainsi que lui et Hagrid se retrouvèrent à marcher le long de Privet Drive.

« Comment fait-on pour aller dans cette école, Hagrid ? » questionna Harry curieux.

« En priant » rétorqua Hagrid avec tout son savoir.

« Et comment ça marche ?» sollicita Harry.

« Regardes » dit Hagrid puis il se mit à genoux sur la route. Il mentionna à Harry de faire de même. Hagrid leva les mains vers le ciel et pleura d'une voix profonde tel le tonnerre « Mon Seigneur, amène nous à Poudlard ! »

Harry se senti comme soulevé et en un instant, se retrouva assis sur l'herbe humide d'un magnifique et imposant château. Il regarda avec émerveillement les grandes tours et les pierres anthracite. Quel endroit magnifique !

Un grand homme avec une longue barbe pointue et des lunettes en métal doré s'avança devant lui. Il portait un costume en tweed marron et un joli chapeau assorti. Ses chaussures étaient en cuir noir bien cirées. Il souriait autant qu'Hagrid, si apaisant. Harry savais qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ! Une charmante jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et un visage en cœur se tenait à côté du saint homme.

« Salut, toi, mon petit » l'accueillit l'homme aimablement. « Je suis le révérend Albus Dumbledore et voici ma femme Minerva. Bienvenu à Poudlard, L'école de la prière et des miracles ! »


	3. L'Heure du Diner !

_Salut tout le monde, au programme du chapitre 3 on rencontre la famille de Dumby et McGo la blonde (ça c'est du couple) ... et croyez moi c'est du lourd !_

_Merci pour les reviews, moi aussi j'espère bien que ce soit une grosse parodie et qu'à la fin de son histoire la dame nous disent qu'elle nous trollait depuis le début parce que, vu les conneries qu'elle raconte, ça fait peur de savoir qu'elle a des gosses et qu'elle transmet ce genre de choses à la future génération._

Chapitre 3

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Révérend Dumbledore » répondit Harry avec enthousiasme puis se mit sur ses pieds « c'est vraiment un endroit magnifique où vous vivez. »

Le révérend rayonna « Et bien, merci, mon petit » dit-t-il avec l'accent du sud* ce qui lui fit se sentir en sécurité, comme si il était le bienvenu. Il sut à ce moment-là que le révérend était un homme de Dieu.

« Ce pauvre petit a grandi dans un endroit terrible » déclara Hagrid concerné. « Une baby-sitter s'occupait de lui toute la sainte journée. Pour sa tante il n'était qu'une pièce du puzzle de sa vie parfaite. La grande maison, le travail de prestige, la voiture de sport. »

Dumbledore remua sa tête de tristesse. « Apparemment personne ne lui a dit que la parentalité devrait être tournée autour des enfants. Pas des parents. C'est pour ça qu'on dit parentalité. »

Harry acquiesça avec sagesse.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et lui annonça avec autorité « Tu pourras commencer les cours demain matin. Aujourd'hui tu vas t'installer dans ton dortoir. Mais premièrement, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas diner avec ma famille et moi ? »

« Vraiment ? » balbutia Harry excité « Je n'ai jamais eu un repas de famille avant ! »

« Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec nous, alors ! » pleura doucement Dumbledore puis se mit à genoux. Tout le monde fit de même. Levant ses larges mains masculines vers le ciel, Dumbledore cria dans une voix plus assourdissante que celle d'Hagrid « Mon Seigneur, amène nous à la cuisine. »

Tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent toute dans une jolie cuisine décorée avec goût.

Hagrid souri « Dieu est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. »

« Ça c'est sûr. » la femme du révérend ricana avant de se mettre à genoux en levant les mains. « Mon Seigneur, je vous en prie, mettez la table avec une nappe bleu ciel et les couverts du dimanche, des beignets fourrés à la viande avec de la sauce, de la purée de pomme de terre, le gratin de maïs de ma grande tante Eleanor, du maïs en broche avec du beurre, et en dessert des gâteaux au chocolat et à la framboise. »

Et toutes ces choses apparurent sur la table exactement comme la femme du révérend l'avait demandé, préparés à la perfection et avec un délicieux fumé. Harry ouvra la bouche, pantois. Cette femme était vraiment comme le Proverbes 31 les décrits.

« Hermione ! » convoqua le révérend « Le diner est servi ! »

Immédiatement, une jeune fille de 11ans joyeuse et obéissante avec une robe rose et des nœuds assortis, descendit des escaliers. Elle courut vers son père et lui sourit comme seule une fille pouvait sourire à son père.

« Bienvenue à la maison, papa ! » elle sourit puis se tourna vers sa femme « Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour le diner, maman ? »

« Tout est déjà prêt, grâce à Dieu » rétorqua sa mère. Hermione acquiesça

« Hermione je voudrais te présenter Harry Potter, le nouvel élève à Poudlard École de la Prière et des Miracles. » introduit Dumbledore magnanime. « Harry, je te présente Hermione Granger, ma fille adorée »

« Ravie de te connaitre » répondit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

Harry ne put répondre. C'était la jeune femme le plus belle qu'il n'a jamais vu. Tellement différente des autres filles dans les écoles publiques, toujours préoccupées à devenir des carriéristes comme elles ont pu voir dans « Sex And The City ». Cette petite-là était l'image de l'innocence et de la sainteté.

« A présent, » prononça cordialement Dumbledore « mangeons ! »

Alors que les saints hommes, les femmes et les enfants piochaient dans le délicieux repas que la manne du seigneur leur avait accordé, les adultes s'engagèrent dans une discussion plus sombre. Harry écouta attentivement, il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il était très intéressé.

« Des jours sombres approchent, » prononça Hagrid gravement la bouche pleine de gratin. « Les Forces du Mal sont à venir dans notre monde et les élèves de Poudlard pourraient être notre seul salut ! »

« Psaumes 127 :5 » dit Dumbledore solennellement, ce à quoi les autres de la table acquiescèrent. Poudlard pourrait bien être le seul espoir pour les Forces du Bien dans ce monde !

_*: on parle ici de l'accent du sud des États-Unis, vous savez l'accent que l'on retrouve chez les texans ou en Louisiane. Vous vous doutez que Dumbledore ne parle pas avec l'accent marseillais. Et puis ,après tout, vu ce qu'elle raconte, si vous voulez imaginer Dumby parler comme dans "Plou Belé la vie" faites vous plaisir hein, on est plus à ça prêt ;) !_


	4. Des Jours Dangereux Approchent !

_Salut tout le monde, désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre que j'ai tradui jours mais à force d'écrire ses absurdités j'avais la tête en choux fleurs et le chapitre 4 ressemblait à rien …Alors ce n'est pas du Baudelaire mais j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent c'est déjà ça:/_

_Enfin Bref, souvenez-vous on laissait Harry, Hagrid, Dumby, McGo la blonde et leur fille Hermione GRANGER (parce que, oui, elle garde son nom de famille XD …mais bon vu que Dumbledore est gay elle est surement adoptée lulz) à table à déguster un bon repas cuisiné par Dieu (mieux que Norbert de Top Chef dis donc)._

Chapitre 4

A la fin de ce délicieux et copieux diner, Harry essuya quelques miettes de gâteaux de sa bouche. Il était repu et très fatigué. Apprendre la vérité, être sauvé et venir à Poudlard : c'était assurément une longue journée pour le petit.

«- Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil » commenta la femme du révérend gracieusement. Que dirais tu d'emménager dans ton dortoir ?

- J'adorerais ça ! » pleura de joie Harry. Il était si excité de devenir un élève ici et il était tellement reconnaissant de l'opportunité que le Seigneur lui donnait. Parfois, ce sont bien les personnes qui ont le moins dans la vie qui sont les plus reconnaissantes.

- « Hermione, pourquoi ne montrerais tu pas à notre nouvel élève ses quartiers ? » suggéra Dumbledore.

- « Ça sera avec plaisir, papa » répondit Hermione obéissante, avec un sourire innocent et féminin alors qu'elle défroissait les plis de sa jupe rose. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je nettoie la cuisine avant ? »

- « Je m'en occuperais ce soir » dit la femme du révérend avec indulgence. Elle était déjà en train nettoyer les élégants couverts en porcelaines.

- « Merci, maman ! » cria Hermione reconnaissante en marchant dans la direction d'Harry « Peux-tu me suivre s'il te plait ? »

Harry rougit timidement puis se leva. Sa tante ne lui avait jamais appris à parler aux jolies filles. Elle disait toujours que les jolies filles étaient superficielles et pas très intelligentes. Qu'une vraie femme se concentre que sur sa carrière et ne s'intéresse pas à son look. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard sur cette créature divine pour réaliser à quel point c'était faux ! Une femme qui est coquette honore le Seigneur puisqu'après tout, c'est le Seigneur qui lui a donné ce joli visage et ces jolis cheveux. En prendre soin est important ! Harry eu le sentiment que Hermione était aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Les deux enfants sortirent dans la nuit froide et pendant 2-3 minutes restèrent silencieux. Harry ne pensait pas que cette fille si gentille, si sage pouvait être aussi nerveuse que lui. Mais à en juger par le silence entre eux, elle l'était peut être aussi!

Après quelques minutes, Hermione l'accueilli timidement « Bienvenu à Poudlard ! C'est un endroit merveilleux et nous sommes vraiment contents que tu sois là. »

Harry rougit alors qu'ils arrivaient vers un large champ de fleurs. Ils allaient vers un bloc de bâtiments de pierre à l'allure académique. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, content « C'est très beau et ça à l'air béni »

« Ça l'est » commenta Hermione, enthousiaste alors que ses nattes de couleur chocolat rebondissaient à chacun de ses pas. « Mon père est un très saint homme et répandre la parole de Dieu est son plus grand rêve. »

« Vraiment, c'est un rêve très noble » répondit Harry avec une sagesse bien au-dessus de son âge.

Ils marchèrent encore longuement en retombant dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à la fin du long champ verdoyant.

« Le dortoir des garçons est de ce côté » exposa Hermione puis avec l'innocence et l'affection que l'on trouve naturellement chez les enfants, elle prit la main d'Harry et le guida à travers les salles de classes.

Harry était tellement nerveux qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cerveau fouilla pour la chose la plus chrétienne à dire mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un mot, Hermione s'arrêta devant une grande tour en pierre.

« C'est le dortoir des garçons » expliqua la jeune femme dévouée alors qu'elle pointait vers la lourde porte en chêne. « Je te montrerais bien l'intérieur mais je détesterais causer un scandale. »

« Je comprends » déclara Harry gracieusement. Ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop de jeunes hommes mettent la pression à de jeunes femmes vers des choses non désirées et interdites. Le signe d'un vrai gentleman, c'est un homme qui comprend que toute jeune fille est la future femme d'un autre. Et nous savons tous quel terrible péché ce serait que d'être intime avec la femme d'un autre homme. Pourquoi est-ce que la société pense que c'est acceptable tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas encore avec elle ? Les lois de l'Homme le permettent peut être mais les lois du Seigneur n'ont pas de notion de temps.

Hermione s'avança pour ouvrir la porte mais elle eut des difficultés avec la poignée. C'était une porte assez lourde ! Mais Harry était un chrétien dévoué maintenant. Il ne laisserait pas cette divine jeune fille galérer avec cette porte alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de l'ouvrir lui-même !

Avec la foi que l'on retrouve souvent chez les plus petits, il se mit à genoux et leva les mains vers le ciel et cria tel pour une prière « mon seigneur, je vous en prie, ouvrez cette porte et laissez-moi entrer dans ma nouvelle maison ! »

Un bruit sourd et puissant tel le tonnerre parcouru les couloirs du campus et les portes s'ouvrirent en plein fracas. Harry se tenait debout, pieu, alors que la mâchoire d'Hermione se décrochait. Maintenant elle était sure qu'il était bel et bien un futur homme de Dieu !

Harry était sur le point d'entrer quand Hermione agrippa son bras. Il rougit encore une fois.

- « Attend, Harry ! » Proféra Hermione rapidement. « Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Harry.

- « Mon père dit que des jours sombres sont à venir. » Dit Hermione inquiète. « Il y a cet homme du nom de Voldemort qui veut détruire ce que nous défendons. Il veut présenter un ordre du jour à l'Assemblée qui nous interdirait de pratiquer notre foi en toute liberté. »

- « Mais c'est ce pourquoi nos pères fondateurs ont fondés cette nation ! » cria Harry indigné. « La liberté de religion ! »

- « Voldemort s'en fiche ! » fit remarquer Hermione attristée alors qu'elle secouait la tête. « Et il gagne du pouvoir. La liberté des chrétiens à pratiquer notre foi disparait jour après jour. Bientôt ça sera comme en Rome antique. » De charmantes et féminines larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage délicat et terrifié. « Et je n'aime pas les lions ! »

- « Tout ira bien. » assura Harry. « Il faut juste qu'on prie très, très, fort ! C'est pour ça qu'on est ici après tout. »

- « Tu es si courageux » prononça Hermione admirative alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harry « Merci de me donner du courage ! »

Harry lui tapota la tête avant de rentrer dans sa nouvelle maison. C'est seulement quand les portes se fermèrent qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où il était censé dormir ! La tour était composée d'un vieil escalier en pierre menant à un clocher, entouré de murs sacrés. Puis une longue galerie ou l'on voyait de nombreuses portes menant aux chambres. Harry se senti très perdu pendant un moment puis une petite prière lui montra le chemin !

Alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit, très fatigué après une journée bien remplie, il pensa aux jours à venir. C'était une très bonne chose que le Seigneur l'ai appelé à ce moment-là.


	5. Un Nouvel Ami ?

_Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle traductrice. Je tenais à remercier notre hérisson préféré qui a fait un excellent travail avec ce chapitre…t'es super …merci beaucoup  
><em>

_Au chapitre dernier on a pu se rendre compte que Proudhousewife était une grosse Harmony shipper … (ça va être dur de continuer parce que ROMIONE OTPPPPP)._

_Enfin bref, au programme de ce chapitre on rencontre le coloc d'Harry… mais qui cela peut il être dis donc ?_

Chapitre 5

Harry Potter se réveilla, encore à moitié endormi, dans un matelas très confortable et moelleux. A présent, il avait assez d'énergie pour observer ce qui l'entourait. La chambre était petite, mais contenait tout ce dont un petit garçon avait besoin : il y avait une grande et chaleureuse cheminée contre le mur de pierre grise qui était à côté de lui ; une étagère remplie de livres intelligents et adaptés à son âge. La Bible Sacrée était, bien-sûr, au centre de l'étagère. Il y avait aussi une simple penderie en bois remplie de respectables tenues appropriées à l'école ; et évidemment, un lavabo de porcelaine pour se laver les dents, se laver, etc.

Harry remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il y avait un autre lit dans la pièce. Il était exactement semblable à son propre lit, excepté que celui-ci n'avait pas été fait. De plus, il y avait une autre Bible sur ce lit, qui semblait un peu différente de celle de l'étagère. Mais où était donc le nouveau colocataire d'Harry ?

Harry regarda derrière lui, et vit un petit garçon pâle, aux cheveux d'un roux étonnamment éclatant, agenouillé avec un air de piété absolue pendant qu'il priait devant une petite statue. Harry fut horrifié à cette vision choquante, mais se recomposa rapidement un visage enjoué, et déclara courageusement : "Bonjour, mon ami ! Mon nom est Harry Potter, et j'ai cru comprendre que nous sommes colocataires. Quel est ton nom ?"

- "Ronald Weasley", répondit amicalement l'autre garçon, en tendant la main pour qu'Harry la serre. "Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis chrétien moi aussi."

- Vraiment ? S'exclama joyeusement Harry, en applaudissant. "Quelle heureuse nouvelle !"

Ronald sourit sournoisement, et Harry se rappela qu'il venait juste de voir ce garçon priant une statue, et il se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Mais il était novice dans toutes ces choses Chrétiennes, et peut-être que cela était normal. Cependant, il ne le sentait pas très bien. Il se promit rapidement de rapporter cela à Dumbledore.

"Voudrais-tu prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?" Demanda Ron poliment en se relevant de sa position de prière. "Il y a de la nourriture délicieuse ici, dans la Grande Salle."

"J'adorerais !" S'écria Harry, et il sauta hors de son lit pour se laver les dents et le visage. Certainement, ce petit être avait un grand appétit.

En une seconde, Harry et son nouvel ami avaient rejoint le flux de jeunes garçons dans les escaliers étroits qui menaient au petit déjeuner. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur du repas qui montait dans leurs narines depuis la Grande Salle. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà assis à une table.

"Viens, t'asseoir avec moi et ma famille, proposa Ron avec impatience, en désignant frénétiquement une table remplie de gens aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens. "Allez, viens ! J'ai hâte que ma famille voie que je me suis fait un nouvel ami !"

Harry suivit Ronald avec l'obéissance de celui qui n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Oh, comme être nouveau était difficile, et combien de croyants avaient été égarés par cette situation !

"Les gars, les gars, les gars ! Hurla joyeusement Ron en poussant Harry devant la table de sa famille. "C'est Harry Potter, mon nouveau camarade de dortoir."

"Bonjour Harry !" lancèrent en chœur les Weasley. "Bienvenue à Poudlard, l'école de la Prière et des miracles !"

"B-Bonjour", Balbutia timidement Harry. Quelque chose le rendait nerveux dans ce groupe. "Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer."

Il s'assit à leur table. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un délicieux petit déjeuner, mais où était donc la nourriture ?

Cette pensée venait à peine de traverser son esprit quand le Révérend Dumbledore monta sur la scène de la Grande Salle, tomba à genoux, leva ses mains vers le ciel, et s'écria : "Seigneur, s'il vous plait, apportez à ces pieux jeunes gens trois tranches de bacon ou bien trois boudins chacun - seulement deux pour les filles - un bol de flocons d'avoine aromatisés à la cannelle et des pommes, deux œufs pochés cuisinés maison, des pommes de terre rissolées à l'ail, un verre de jus d'orange et de lait, et portez les à leur hauteur !"

Harry était encore une fois épaté de voir de la nourriture apparaître devant lui. Elle avait l'air merveilleusement bonne, et sentait délicieusement. Il soupçonnait cette bonne vieille Minerva d'être pour quelque chose dans cette délicieuse préparation !

Mais avant d'avoir commencé à manger, il se souvint qu'il avait quelque chose à dire au Révérend. Harry refoula sa nervosité, et courut après Dumbledore qui sautait avec dextérité de la scène.

"Excusez-moi !" s'écria innocemment le jeune croyant en courant après le Révérend aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. "Excusez-moi, Révérend !"

"Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ?" Demanda gentiment le révérend. Il était vêtu respectablement d'un jean viril et robuste, d'une chemise en tissus écossais bleue, blanc et rouge sur lesquelles quelques tresses viriles étaient visibles, ainsi qu'une admirable paire de bottes de cow-boy marron. "T'es-tu bien installé ?"

"Oui, très bien" répondit Harry en le remerciant. "Comment va votre famille ?"

"Très bien, répondit savamment Dumbledore, et il était impressionné par les manières de ce petit être. "Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

"Eh bien", commença Harry, gêné ; et il frotta ses chaussures bleues contre le parquet verni de la Grande Salle. "Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ai vu mon colocataire prier une statue. Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose à faire ?"

"C'est un véritable problème", répondit gravement Dumbledore. "Bon, je ne vénère pas les idoles. En réalité, c'est une chose très peu chrétienne. Mais tu vois, ici à Poudlard, nous nous divisons d'après le Choixpeau magique. Après le repas, tous les petits nouveaux choisiront leur maison. Chacune des différentes maisons a ses propres croyances, mais nous aimons tous le Seigneur ! Et qu'avons-nous besoin de plus ?"

"Cela semble vrai", répondit doucement Harry. "Mais l'est-ce vraiment ? Il me semble que, si nous aimons tous le Seigneur, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous diviser. Les divisions entre les différentes maisons sont-elles si importantes pour mériter de diviser la Chrétienté ? Quelles sont ces divisions ?"

"Eh bien, elles ont quelque chose de significatif", éluda Dumbledore. "Pour information, je suis un Gryffondor. Nous croyons tout dans la Bible, et seulement la Bible. Ton jeune ami roux est un Serpentard."

"Et les Serpentards vénèrent les statues ?" s'enquit Harry innocemment.

Le Révérend hocha gravement la tête.

"Alors comment sont-ils chrétiens ? demanda Harry sceptiquement. "Que ont-ils de l'Exode 20 : 4 -6 ? C'est pourtant l'un des dix commandements !"

"En fait, nous avons de différents commandements, expliqua sagement Dumbledore. "Ils aiment le Seigneur, et c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin."

"Mais l'aiment-ils vraiment ? " questionna Harry. "Je veux dire, s'ils l'aiment, pourquoi vénèrent-ils des statues ?"

"Des temps sombres approchent", répliqua sérieusement Dumbledore. "Nous devons être ouverts. S'il n'y avait que des Gryffondors à Poudlard, alors il ne resterait que très peu de gens. "

"Je vois", concéda Harry, peu sûr de lui. Et il retourna à la table surpeuplée de Ronald. Il était nerveux à propos de cette affaire de maisons, mais il supposa qu'il devait croire Dumbledore. Après tout, les adultes savaient tout mieux que lui, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
